Glass
by justbasics16
Summary: Pidge and Lance are roomates during college. Pidge is attending a Garrison Technological College. She’s planned on continuing on to the Garrison, but some news leads her to arrive back at her apartment in a fragile emotional state.


It was well past Midnight when Pidge stumbled into the apartment that she shared with Lance. She hung onto the door handle for a minute laughing while Lance glanced up at her from the couch. He had been flipping through a magazine before she had burst in ruining the serene atmosphere.

Pidge slammed the door shut stumbling across the floor to the kitchen, where she opened the cabinet for a glass. Being as unbalanced as she was the glass slipped from her hand shattering on the floor. Immediately afterward her legs gave out and she sank to the floor her back sliding against the wall.

Lance who had heard the commotion came running in to find Pidge leaning against the wall. Her hair was frizzy and out of control. Her knee-length green dress was bunched up around her thighs as she was using her knees for her elbows so her hands could hold her head up.

"Pidge? Are you alright?" Lance asked from the kitchen doorway. His eyes traveled from the shattered glass to his distraught roommate.

She looked up at him, her eyes narrowing before widening in recognition. "LANCE!!!!" she exclaimed laughing, "HOW'S IT GOING?" her head tilted to the side as she waited for a response.

"Are you drunk?" Lance asked disbelief washing over his face. He ran a hand through his hair, "Your totally drunk!"

"Yeah ...s-s-s-so?" Pidge responded, her words slurred.

"You never get drunk ...like ever…"

"Things can change. It's college. What do you expect?" she scoffed

"I expect better things from someone who's going to Garrison Technological College," he responded annoyance laced his words as he grabbed the broom and began to sweep the glass up from the floor.

"Oh, that? Yeah, that's not happening."

The sound of glass being swept across the cold tile was cut off as Lance stopped sweeping to face Pidge.

"What?"

"It's not-," Pidge stopped talking as her voice cut off. She swallowed the lump in her throat brushing the hair behind her ears. Her eyes glassed over and she hugged herself as the tears spilled leaving trails down her cheeks. "It's not happening-" Lance moved to sit next to her- "They said I don't have what it takes." she sobbed a hand placed firmly over her mouth. "I don't know what to do…"

Not sure what to say Lance pulled her in for a hug. Without hesitation, Pidge buried her face in his chest. She continued to sob getting his shirt wet with her tears.

Lance's heart ached for Pidge. She had worked so hard just to get into that Tech school, and now here she was drunk and crying her eyes out. She had been looking forward to becoming a future IT at the Garrison, which is where she would've been heading had she passed the final exam.

He held her close, his lips pressed firmly against the top of her head. Her body shuddered with another sob.

"I'm such an idiot," she said, her voice just barely audible.

"Hey, everything's going to be alright," he mumbled into her hair, "your going to get through this and I'm going to be right there by your side."

They sat there until all that could be heard from Pidge was the even breathing as she slept, leaned against her roommate. Being careful not to disturb her he picked her up, being careful to avoid the glass that had yet to be cleaned up fully.

"Let's get you to bed," he whispered as he made his way down the hallway and into Pidge's room. He gently set her down on the bed, before covering her with her blankets.

He paused. The slightly open curtain across the room allowed a strip of moonlight to stretch across the floor, and across Pidge's face. She looked so peaceful as she slept. Her worries before seeming to have disappeared.

Smiling to himself, he continued to cover her with a blanket.

Once he was finished with that he went back to the kitchen to finish cleaning up. He gingerly moved the glass from the floor to the trash. His thoughts were centered around Pidge and her current drunken state. He could think of nothing else, even while he attempted to sleep in his own room.


End file.
